ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can Meet Mom! Aiko's Tearful Reunion
'I Can Meet Mom! Aiko's Tearful Reunion '''is episode 20 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 71 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, and Onpu enjoy a nice time at Kusatsu with Hana-chan, and they sing about their visit. Summary Aiko gets another chance to spend time with her mom- on the same day she's supposed to have a nice dinner with her dad! She enlists the girls' help to ensure both of her plans go on without a hitch. Recap At the Smile Smile Home Geriatric Care Center, Atsuko reads the letter Aiko recently sent, asking how she was and how works been. An elderly woman approaches her to ask about it and Atsuko shows her a picture of Aiko and she mentions having met her previously during the fall when she got lost. Aiko helped her out, words that surprise Atsuko and ease her mind. Meanwhile, at the Senoo household, Kouji has decided to give Aiko his bonus and she serves dinner, some leftover curry. He complains about this until Aiko claims it's better with age, and she promises to make a fresh dinner next time. After eating, he goes off to rest and she does the dishes, stopping when she hears to mail to find a letter from her mom. At school the following day Aiko explains to the others that she has a problem. She and her dad were going to have a really nice dinner, but she's finally got another chance to see her mom. Onpu assures Aiko that because she sees her dad every day he would understand, but she worries he might be sad knowing she went to see her mom, and she doesn't want to break their promise. Doremi and the others agree to help Aiko out and once school ends, they inform Majorika of their plans and decide to bring Hana back to her place, while she goes to visit her mother, and to make sure their own parents don't worry about their locations, they resort to using magic to pretend to be Hana's parents to get permission to spend the day away. Eventually, Aiko is busy preparing dinner when Kouji comes by to see her dressed up, which is unusual and he asks about the occasion. Aiko refuses to give him dinner, then says she wanted to look nice. He's concerned she may be having too much trouble cooking on her own but she says she will be fine because Hazuki and Onpu will be coming to assist her. Just then they show up, and when she sees Doremi hiding she uses magic to transform Doremi into herself, then she rushes to the train station. She embraces her mother and they leave for the nearby hotel they will be renting for the evening. Meanwhile, the ojamajo are keeping Kouji busy. Hazuki apologizes for coming so last-second but he doesn't seem bothered, calling the girls Aiko's cute friends. "Aiko" joins them but everyone panics realizing she isn't speaking with her dialect, and Onpu quickly distracts Kouji by offering him some more alcohol to drink. He is very pleased with how the day is going, and he's happy to accept beer offered by a child idol. Back at the hotel, Atsuko asks Aiko to spend the night with her since it's getting late and Aiko agrees, then admits that she didn't tell her dad what she was doing, but her friends are helping her out. They embrace and suddenly her stomach growls, and they decide to grab something to eat. During this, Atsuko impresses Aiko by revealing she's been learning how to use computers, then Aiko comments that her dad still can't use a VCR yet. At the Senoo household, Kouji is slowly getting drunk and he makes jokes, having a good time. Doremi ends up making an accident again, but Hana's cries snaps everyone out of it and they quickly begin to tend to her. At dinner, Aiko catches her mom up on how things have been going, like how she's been helping out at the Maho-do and the owners "weird name". But when Atsuko notes Aiko didn't start eating yet, she quiets down to focus on her meal. Kouji suggests they all go to the bath house now, but Onpu refuses, pointing out that because she's famous this could end up negatively affecting her due to the media often hanging around those types of places. She also decides to look over the house in their absence and keep an eye on Hana. Aiko is surprised by the hotels bath, and she explains how this is her first time actually seeing one as she and her dad don't travel. Eventually, as they share a bath Aiko asks Atsuko if she was the cause of their divorce. Quickly she denies it, saying that the real reason they divorced was because Kouji didn't approve of her job, because he believed the stress from it was what caused her to have a miscarriage. Aiko is shocked as she explains that she was pregnant when Aiko was five, but the baby died during her third month of pregnancy, and Kouji didn't comfort her, instead he blamed her for what happened and said they could have had a second child if she didn't work so hard. In bed, Atsuko wonders if she and Kouji would have remained together had she quit her job. Aiko asks if they can share the bed, then asks her why she just doesn't quit working now if it was a problem, and Atsuko mentions that neither of their parents approved of their marriage. When Aiko was born her maternal grandmother died and she wasn't able to see her before she passed away, which is why she began working at the Geriatric Care home and how she's come to love her job. She begins to ask Aiko if she would think about returning to Osaka with her some day, but she finds Aiko sleeping and slowly falls asleep. The following morning, the girls are outside talking with Kouji while he prepares to leave for work. He thought about Atsuko and her miscarriage as well, and he realizes how selfish he was by wanting to make her quit working. He quickly apologizes to the girls for talking about such things so early and leaves for work. At the train station, Aiko and her mother share one last discussion before her train arrives. She promises to come back during her next vacation to see Aiko again soon, and Aiko returns to the others to inform them of what happened. She confesses that her plan was to try to convince her mom to reunite with her dad, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The girls comfort her and suddenly brimming with energy, Aiko races off to school, leaving them to trail after her. Spells *Turn Doremi-chan into Aiko Major Events *It's revealed Atsuko's mother (Aiko's maternal grandmother) died at the time of her birth, and Atsuko never had the chance to be with her during her illness. *It's also revealed she had a miscarriage, which played a part in her divorce with Kouji. Had this not happened, Aiko would have been a big sister at the age of five. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Aiko episodes